No More
by Panny
Summary: Pan and Trunks must keep their relationship secret. COMPLETE
1. That Way

No More   
Chapter One: That Way 

"I love you Pan."

"I love you too Trunks."

The two embraced each other, sharing warm kisses as well as each other's tender touch. Trunks' hand slid underneath Pan's shirt and along her back, as she began to lift off his shirt.

"Pan! It's getting late! Come inside!"

Pan pulled back, adjusting her clothes. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I better go." Trunks nodded. He stood, pulling her up with him, and kissed her gently before turning away. "Next time."

Pan ran towards her house, hoping she hadn't been seen. She quickly ran into her house and up to her room to her window. Looking out she could make out Trunks' figure walking off into the distance. When she could no longer see him she walked over to her desk, and pulled out her diary. Flipping through towards a blank page, Pans eyes fell on the page where she had written about when the two had first begun going out. Tears filled her eyes as she thought back to that fateful day.

--------------------------------------

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Pan's eyes lit up, hearing Trunks' words.

"Of course I would."

"R- really? How about tonight?"

"Sure. Call me later and let me know when okay?"

"Alright. Later, bye."

"Bye." Pan hung up the phone and jumped up from her bed. She quickly rummaged through the piles of clothes on the floor and in the closet before picking out her best outfit and throwing it on. Before she knew it, her mother was calling her for dinner.

"Coming!" Pan bounded down the stairs in a white skirt, and a dark green sweater.

"Oh my, what are we all dressed up for?" Videl asked as her daughter sat down.

"I'm going on a date with Trunks tonight." 

Goten spit his food across the table, and in unison, Videl and Gohan dropped their chopsticks.

"No you're not." Gohan stated as he picked up his chopsticks and began eating again.

"Why not?"

"Because, he's too old for you. I don't trust a guy that age with a girl your age."

"You're acting as if he's a total stranger. We're talking about Trunks here."

"I don't care. He's got ideas in his head that you know nothing about."

"I'm seventeen dad, I'm not an ignorant little girl."

"In that case I don't trust _you_ with him. Too many things can happen, you're not going out tonight."

"But-"

"I said no! Now finish your dinner."

"It's no fair! I can go out with whoever I want to! How would you feel if grandma didn't let you go out with mom!"

"Actually, your grandmother was begging me to marry Videl the day she met her, and don't compare me and your mother with you and Trunks."

"Why not!"

"Because it's different. First of all, I'm NOT fourteen years older than your mother, and secondly I love her."

"So, even if he is older, how do you know he doesn't love me, or that I don't love him?"

"I just know. You never mentioned him before, and I'm surprised he agreed to go out with you in the first place. You're like a little sister to him, I mean you're his sister's best friend, he's baby-sat you before. You two shouldn't be dating. Find someone your own age."

"I can't believe you dad!" Pan cried, standing and slamming her palms against the table. "I can't believe you'd deny me what makes me happy. I hate you!"

Pan ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She threw herself against her bed crying, and slowly turned over, reaching her hand out towards the phone.

"Capsule Corporation. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with President Trunks please."

"I'm sorry, he just left. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No thanks."

"Would you like me to tell hi-"

Pan placed the phone back on the receiver and rolled onto her back. "So he's already on his way here"

===============

DING-DONG!

"Oh, hello Trunks, nice of you to stop by."

"Hi Gohan-san. Actually I'm here to pick Pan up."

"Is that so? Where are you taking her?"

"Just to a movie, it's a little late for dinner."

"Right, well I'm sorry but Pan's not here right now. She didn't ask us to tell you anything, I guess she must have forgotten."

Pan swung her door open, ready to run down the stairs and prove her father wrong, but her mother stood in the way.

"Really? She isn't here? That's funny, she seemed pretty enthusiastic about it when she talked to me on the phone before."

"Well those are the breaks kid. Maybe you should just see it with someone else."

"No, I wasn't really too interested in the movie, Pan chose it. I just wanted to take her to something she'd enjoy."

"Oh, well I'm sorry things didn't work out as planned."

"It's alright, maybe next time. Let her know I stopped by okay?"

"Sure. See ya Trunks."

"See ya!" 

Gohan closed the door quietly and turned around. He was instantly faced with a furiously angry teenager.

"How could you!" Pan screamed, hoping Trunks might hear her. " You made it sound like I didn't care about tonight at all!"

"Good, that's what I was trying to do. I don't want him to think you're interested."

"And what if I am!"

"Well then that's too bad. No is no, and that's final."

Pan glared at her father with utter hatred, no longer seeing him as her loving father, but as an enemy. "Fine!" Pan turned and headed back to her room. After several minutes she heard a soft knock at her door.

"GO AWAY!"

Videl let herself into the room, and closed the door behind her. "Do you want to talk about this?" she asked.

"No!"

Videl sat on the bed next to Pan. "I know you think your father is wrong but he's only trying to do what's best for you."

"Well he isn't trying hard enough."

"You have to accept what your father is saying. He's much too old for you. How long do you honestly think you two could last?"

"Long enough." Videl chuckled slightly at her daughters answer. 

"Honey, if you love him, an entire lifetime will never be enough. Somehow I doubt the feelings you have for him are true."

Pan turned over to face her mother. "Mom, I've wanted to go out with him ever since I was little, and he finally asked me out. How can I let this slip by?"

"I don't know. But you have to." 

Videl stood, and kissed Pan lightly on her forehead, then turned and left. Pan curled up, holding her knees against her chest, and allowed her tears to fall until she finally drifted into a restless sleep.

===============

Pan, Gohan, Videl and Goten sat eating their breakfast in silence. Pan poked at the eggs in front of her, eating slowly despite the fact that she was starving from skipping dinner the night before. After sitting still for as long as she could, Pan finally broke the silence.

"Father, I want to talk."

"About what dear?"

"Trunks."

"Whatever you say the answer is no."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." Pan pleaded as Goten and Videl hurriedly left the room.

"I don't care what you were going to say. I don't want you near that boy anymore, understand? You can't go out with him, you can't spar with him, you can't see him, and you can't call him. Got it?"

"But-"

"GOT IT?"

Pan sighed, lowering her head. "Yes sir."

"Good, now finish eating and go get dressed. We're going into the city today."

Pan stood, without touching her food, and left for her room. She returned several minutes later in a pair of jeans and a large T-shirt. Without a word she followed her family through the air to Satan City. She refused to participate in what they were doing, and stood outside the stores while they were shopping. While outside a clothing store she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

  
"Trunks?"

"Hey!" Trunks ran up to stand alongside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh nothing." Pan answered, glancing into the store. Her mother was jumping from rack to rack while the piles Gohan and Goten held grew rapidly. "Say, can we go over there to talk? I'm starving." Pan pointed across the street to a sushi bar.

"Yeah sure."

The two walked into the restaurant and Pan headed for the back room, quickly grabbing a table for two. A waiter came over and handed the two of them a menu.

"Oh don't bother." Pan said kindly to the man. "Just give me two, no three of everything."

"EVERYTHING? We have over seventy items to choose from."

"Seventy?" she asked, frowning slightly. Better make it five of everything then. I didn't have much of a breakfast this morning."

The waiter nodded, and shakily made his way to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later, his arms full with piles of food which he laid on a six-person table.

"I'm sorry miss, but if you wish to eat this you must sit over here. And sir? We expect all this food to be paid for, eaten or not."

"Sure thing. C'mon Pan" The two sat at their new table and began to work their way through the massive selection, as the rest of the people in the room watched in awe. Once they were through they returned to the smaller table.

"So" Trunks began, cutting straight to the point. "Where were you last night?"

"Oh yeah, I have to talk to you about that."

"Damn right you do." Trunks demanded. "I called you an hour before I came over and you still forgot! I thought you wanted to go out!"

"Don't yell at me! It's not my fault! My father won't let me!"

"Huh?" Trunks' eyes blinked rapidly in confusion. "I- I'm sorry Pan. I didn't mean to yell. I've just been a little tense since you stood me up."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I begged my father to let me go but he wouldn't. And then when you came over he had my mother make sure I stayed in my room and keep quiet. I tried to talk to him this morning but he wouldn't listen. And now he won't let me see you, or talk to you or anything!" Tears began to rolls down Pan's cheeks, and Trunks reached out to wipe them from her face.

"It's okay. I'm sure he has his reasons. It's just, well, I really wanted to go out with you."

"I wanted to go out with you too. I still want to. I would right now if I could."

"Then why don't you? What are the odds of your dad actually finding us?" Trunks flashed Pan a smile that she knew all to well.

"As temping as that sounds Trunks, I can't. My family is in that store across the street."

"Oh, so that's why you were just standing there?"

"Uh-uh. I should probably get back out there before they finish."

"Alright, umm, look. I'm not letting you go this easily though. Wait on your roof tonight k? Oh, and don't worry about the bill, I'll get it."

"Huh? Umm, okay I better go. Bye Trunks."

Pan ran out, and jumped in front of the store, just as her family was coming out. Fortunately none of them had noticed her absence and the rest of the day went by without problems.

===============

"Say Pan" Goten said between huge mouthfuls of his dinner. "My friends got a younger brother. Seems pretty nice. If you want I can-"

"I can't believe you Dad!" Pan jumped up from her seat, ready to miss yet another meal. "How could you try to set me up with some other guy! And you used Goten to do it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gohan answered coolly. "I have nothing to do with this."

"I'm sure. Excuse me Mom, Goten, but I don't feel that hungry anymore."

Pan left, her stomach growling. This was the third meal she was missing in the last two days. Fortunately lunch with Trunks was enough to keep her from surrendering to her father and eating with him. She entered her room, locking the door behind her, and grabbed a jacket before walking over to her window. She quietly opened it and slid out, climbing up to the roof. She wrapped the coat around her to protect herself from the cold night air, and looked out, watching for Trunks.

===============

More than an hour later she heard her name being whispered from below. Slowly she crawled to the edge of the roof and looked down. Trunks smiled up at her and jumped up, landing on the roof without a sound. Silently he took hold of her wrist and jumped back to the ground. The two had been walking for about ten minutes when Trunks signaled her to stop, and he pulled her aside to a slightly wooded area.

"What is this? Why'd we stop." Pan asked baffled.

"Here."

"Huh?" Pan looked at Trunks in confusion.

"Next time I want to meet you, come here okay?"

"Wait a second, you actually plan on doing this again."

"Yeah. I told you I'm not letting you go." The color rose in Pan's cheeks as she found herself speechless. "Anyway, you probably shouldn't stay out here too long or your parents will notice." Pan nodded, still unable to speak. 

"Umm, are you okay with this Pan? I mean lying to your parents and all." Pan struggled to find a voice to answer and finally managed a weak "Yes."

"Good. Why don't you come here tomorrow, around, hmm how about eight?"

"That's fine."

"Alright. Thanks." Trunks kissed Pan quickly on her cheek and ran, till he reached a safe distance to fly away without Gohan noticing, as Pan walked back to her house and climbed back into her room.

--------------------------------------

It continued like that for months as the two grew closer and closer. Gohan still refused the idea of the two going out so it was kept secret, and it stayed that way.


	2. Eighteen

No More  
Chapter 2: Eighteen 

  
'Where are you Trunks?'

Pan stood impatiently, waiting for Trunks to meet her. Finally she saw him running towards her.

"Sorry I'm late." He managed between pants. "I had a lot of meetings today and I couldn't get out soon enough."

"It's alright Trunks. I was just worried that something had happened." She kissed him gently, then began to walk out.

"Wait, before we go. Your birthdays coming up right? I heard my mother talking on the phone about it and I think we're coming to your house then."

"Really? I surprised my father's allowing that."

"You mean he's still upset?"

"Yeah. We really don't talk anymore, and when we do there isn't much of a conversation and Mom or Goten have to interrupt us before we argue again."

"I'm sorry Pan. I feel like it's all my fault."

"Don't. You have nothing to do with it. My father is just being a jerk, and eventually he'll get over it."

"If you say so. But let's not talk about that right now. It's still not that late so we can catch a movie okay?"

"Sure."

Pan and Trunks quickly ran towards the city to enjoy their night together.

===============

"Where have you been?" Gohan demanded the second Pan entered the house.

"I was out with a friend. Can't I do that anymore?"

"With who?"

"Tr- Trina. A girl I met in the grocery store the other day."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Jeez Dad. Do you have to do this every time I go out?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, knock it off you two." Videl demanded as she entered the room. "Gohan, try to calm down, and Pan, go up to your room and get to sleep, it's getting late."

"Alright Mom." Pan kissed her mother and ran up to her room for bed.

"Oh Pan!" Videl yelled up. "Bulma and Kuririn's families are coming over this Saturday since it's your birthday, okay?" Pan could hear her father say something about not being told about that, but couldn't make it out clearly.

"Goodnight dear!"

"Night Mom."

===============

That Saturday:

"Hi Bulma! Trunks! Bra! Vegeta! Thanks for coming! I'm sure Pan will be happy to see all of you. Everyone is inside, you're the last to arrive." Videl shut the front door and followed the family into the living room.

As Trunks walked in, his line of sight caught Pan's and their two eyes locked for a moment, but the connection was broken as Bra jumped at Pan, holding a brightly wrapped box.

"Open mine first Pan! C'mon open it! Open it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Mom, is it okay?" Pan looked up at her mother for an answer.

"I guess so. Everyone is here, why not?"

Pan moved over to sit on the couch in the middle of the room, and began to open Bra's gift. She pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a satin purple dress.

"Thanks Bra." She pulled her friend into a quick hug, then turned to face everyone else. "So, whose is next?"

She quickly went through half of the gifts until she reached Trunks, which she opened with more apprehension. When she pulled open the box her eyes lit up, and then dulled as she pulled out a T-shirt. She frowned slightly, but caught her father's eye and continued with the rest of the gifts.

Her friends didn't leave till sometime the next morning, when Pan finally made her way to her room. She dropped to her bed exhausted and slowly began to change into her nightclothes. She stopped mid-way when she heard a small tap against her window, followed by several others. As she looked out the window Pan was hit in the face by a tiny rock.

"Sorry" a small voice whispered below her. She leaned out and saw Trunks standing below, his mouth agape and his eyes opened as far as they would go.

"What?" she asked him in confusion. He slowly pointed up, unable to speak. Pan frowned and looked above, expecting to find someone watching but saw nothing. She turned back but he still stood the same way. Suddenly she realized what he was pointing to and jumped back, pulling a shirt over her bare chest.

"Why didn't you saying anything!" She hissed, trying to yell and stay quiet at the same time.

"You caught me off guard. Hey, I hope you're not upset about what I got you."

"Why would I be?" she replied sarcastically. "A girl can never have enough shirts."

"C'mon, what would your father think if I gave you some really big, expensive gift when I haven't seen you in months."

Pan frowned, upset that he couldn't get her something more suitable. "I guess you're right" she whispered, disappointment lingering in her voice.

Trunks couldn't help laughing. "Don't worry, I got you something else too."

"Really?!"

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't leave my only love with that as a gift for her eighteenth birthday."

"Thank you. I love you Trunks, so when do I get it!" 

Trunks chuckled at her childlike behavior. "Soon enough. Maybe tomorrow but I'm not sure."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the usual time?"

"Yeah. I love you. Bye."

"I love you."

Trunks blew her a kiss and ran from the house before anyone spotted him. Pan quickly shut off her light and jumped into bed for some much-needed rest.

===============

"I'm going out now. Bye!"

Pan quickly left her house before her father could drill her for information like he did whenever the opportunity arose. She ran to meet Trunks and saw him already waiting. Trunks sat pulling Pan down into his arms.

"I've missed you." He whispered, in the same way he did whenever he saw her.

"I know, I missed you too. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing. I just have to give you your gift."

"Ooh goody, where is it?" she asked excitedly.

Trunks smiled and kissed her, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You're like a kid on Christmas morning. Since when are you so giddy?" Pan cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Giddy?"

"Forget it."

"Okay. Now then, present." Pan said, nodding her head for emphasis.

"Alright..." Trunks reached into his pocket, but left it there, rather than pulling anything out.

"Umm, I thought really hard about what to get you." He began, his voice shaky. "And I had trouble thinking of something to show you how much I love you. This was really hard for me to get. I- I'm not even to sure about it now, but, I've been thinking about it ever since you mentioned your birthday, and umm" 

Trunks sighed, taking in a deep breath before continuing. He slowly pulled his hand from his pocket, holding a small case.

"Pan I I want you to marry me."

Pan gasped slightly as she stared at him, unsure of what to say

"I understand if you don't want to. I know you always wanted a big wedding, with everyone you ever met there to wish you well, and I know I can't give that to you. All I know is that I love you, and I can't live without you."

Pans eyes filled with tears which threatened to spill over at any minute. She smiled, throwing her arms around Trunks. "I will Trunks, I will."

Trunks quickly slipped the small ring around Pan's finger, then pulled her against him, placing kisses all along her face and neck. His lips would have moved further down her body had he not been distracted by a figure which stood close by. Trunks jumped back from Pan, fearing for his life.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Gohan demanded. Without waiting for an answer he launched himself at Trunks, and began choking him.

"STOP IT DAD!" Pan pulled on her father's arm, trying desperately to free Trunks, who did little to defend himself.

"Stay out of this Pan!" he demanded. "This is exactly what I knew would happen! THIS is why I kept you two separated, and you repay me by sneaking behind my back!"

Pan let go of her father, and ran for her house screaming. "MOM! MOM!"

Videl ran to her daughter, confused about what could scare Pan so much.

"Pan, it's okay, it's okay." She hushed. "What happened?"

"It's Dad!" Videl stared at her daughter, not sure of what she meant. "It's Dad and Trunks. He, we were over there, and then Dad attacked him."

"You were with Trunks?" Videl questioned. "You know your father told you not to."

"Yes, I know, but if we don't hurry Trunks will be killed. Please!"

Videl ran behind Pan to where Gohan still held Trunks by the throat. Videl grabbed her husband, trying to calm him, while Pan pulled Trunks away.

"Let go off me Videl! You didn't see what I saw. That bastard was taking advantage of our little girl! Now let me at him!" Gohan advanced toward Trunks who lay unconscious in Pan's arms.

"Leave him alone!" Pan begged as her father continued to move towards Trunks.

"I won't! He was just going to use you Pan. I know men like him. He pulls you out for the night and then he sympathizes with you till he gets under your shirt!"

"Trunks isn't like that at all!"

"And how would you know!" Gohan towered over his daughter, daring her to speak with his eyes. Pan scowled, unwilling to hide anymore.

"I've been seeing him. Since the very day I brought it up." Pan stared up at her father, her face showing no fear, only determination. Gohan stared back down at her, his eyes far less calm, as his anger increased.

"How dare you. Get back in that house now so I can deal with you."

"I WON'T!" Pan stood to face her father directly. "I'm eighteen now; you can't and won't tell me what to do. I love Trunks and he loves me and you can't keep us apart!"

"I can if he's dead."

"Then I'll kill myself and be with him in heaven."

"No you won't, cause that boy won't make it there. He'll spend eternity with the likes of Freeza, Cell and Baby. Don't you get it? He doesn't care about you; how could he. You're so much younger than he is. He needs a girl his age for love, he just want's you for sex!"

"THEN WHY'D HE GIVE ME THIS!" Pan placed her left hand in front of her father's face, showing him the ring she had just received. Gohan took a step back, and fell to the ground in shock.

"What did you say?" Videl asked, moving passed Gohan to stand in front of Pan.

"I said yes, and even if you say no, I'm going to marry him." Videl smiled, and embraced her daughter.

"I won't tell you not too. If you love him that much, enough to end your life for him like you said, then you have my blessings."

Pan looked over towards her father with hope, but he turned away and stood, walking back to the house.

"Don't worry about him Pan. Why don't you sit with Trunks? I don't think it's a great idea to take him inside right now, and I'm sure he'll be fine."

Pan nodded, and sat on the ground, resting Trunks' head on her lap. A few minutes later he opened his eyes.Groaning he lifted himself to sitting position. "Where is he?"

"He went inside" Videl answered from behind him. Trunks turned in surprise.

"Videl-san?" He questioned her, with apprehension in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll calm down. You two are going to have a beautiful wedding."

Trunks smile gratefully at Videl, then lowered himself back down to rest against Pan.

"I love you Pan" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too."


	3. Closed Door

No More   
Chapter Three: Closed Door 

  
Trunks stepped cautiously into the Son household. It was a week after the incident' and he was still fearful. He saw Gohan, sitting quietly, staring into the nearby fireplace, which burned brightly.

"Gohan-san?" Trunks stood in the doorway, not sure if he should enter. Gohan didn't answer, but looked in his direction, then turned back.

"Umm, Gohan-san. I really think we should talk about this. Even if you don't care, you could at least do it for Pan's sake."

"And why do you care about that?"

Trunks frowned, and entered the room to sit across from Gohan. "I care because I love her. Don't you see that."

"No I don't. And I don't believe it's there for me to find."

"Well it is. Whether you look for it or not, it's there. I love her Gohan, and I can't change that. I only wish you could accept that. You fought to keep her from me; I'll never understand why you did that. But despite that, I still loved her, and I do now. That's why we did what we did. I can understand your anger over that but can't you at least be happy for your daughter?" 

"How do I know you even give a damn about Pan. For all I know you just plan to keep her as your own little toy, and I don't doubt that you would! Prove to me that you care!"

"I ALREADY HAVE!" Trunks shouted, startling Gohan. "Call me crazy, but I thought the fact that I put my ass on the line nearly every night just to see her would be proof enough."

"Your ass? And what about Pan?"

"What about her? I was the one you were gonna kill! You proved that last week!"

"But you didn't stop to think of how Pan would be affected."

"Of course I thought about what might happen to her, but I gave her the chance to say no, the chance to go home and not come back, but she didn't! She chose to stay with me when she knew full well the consequences! We both took a risk, but it was one we were willing to take, and it turned out to be worth it! Now why don't you get off this self pitying protective father bullshit and let me marry her!"

Gohan's hand came hard across Trunks' face, sending him into the nearby wall. Gohan opened his mouth to speak but turned to leave instead.

"Coward." Trunks spat.

"Just go home Trunks"

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry you still feel this way Gohan-san. You know I have the utmost respect for you, but my love for Pan overrides that. I didn't even have to come here. Everything is set at the church, and all the guests have arrived; only you are missing. Just know we still want you to be there."

Gohan watched with cold eyes as his future son-in-law left. He scoffed, then turned back to stare at the flickering flames once more.

===============

Pan stood in the doorway, gazing happily at the group of people gathered at the front of the room. She smiled as she looked them all over. Kuririn wore a navy blue suit, and next to him Vegeta stood in the dark blue saiyan unitard, along with white boots and gloves. Across from them, Videl stood in pale blue dress. Bulma and Bra stood in dresses which matched Videl's, save for the fact that Bra's dress was sleeveless, and exposed more of her near perfect body. Between them all Trunks stood wearing black three-piece suit. Pan couldn't help finding him stunningly handsome in his new attire.

"Are you ready?"

Pan spun around to face her uncle who was actually dressed up for once. Pan smiled, resting her head on Goten's chest. "You look great. I only wish dad were here to give me away" she whispered as music began to fill the next room. Slowly Pan took Goten's hand and walked into the room. She wore a beautiful wedding dress, which she, her mother, Bulma and Bra had chosen. A pale blue, almost white, veil covered her face. Everyone turned to watch her, smiles on their faces. Pan took the time to look at each and every one of them as she made her way to the front.

Juuhachi-gou sat with her daughter Marron and Master Roshi. Yamcha was there with Puar and Oolong. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs sat in front, and across from them Chichi sat crying with tears of joy, next to Mr. Satan, who was crying as well. Ubuu sat alone, as did Paris, Gotens longtime girlfriend. There were some people missing, those who had not been seen in some time, and those who had passed on, like Goku. Still, there was enough to fill Pan's heart with joy. She and her uncle reached the altar and he stepped aside, standing next to Vegeta. Pan smiled as she stood along Trunks and the priest began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people. Marriage is a blessed thing, a bond never to be broken. Through these vows, these two shall forever be joined. 

"Trunks, do you take Pan to have and to hold, love and cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. And do you Pan take Trunks to have and to hold, love and cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Okay. Now then, the rings?"

Bra and Goten walked over, giving the rings to the couple, then stood back. Trunks slowly placed the ring on Pan's finger, followed by Pan placing one on his own.

"If no one objects to this marriage" Pan glanced nervously around the room. Had her father been there her concern would be on him, but he hadn't shown up despite Pan's hopes and prayers.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two kissed happily, as their friends all cheered in their honor. When the two finally parted everyone went outside to celebrate.

===============

Chichi, Bulma and Videl called everyone to the back of the church, where tables of food were laid out. Together they all quickly made their way through the feast. 

When it was time to go Pan decided to stop by her house before meeting Trunks at the airport for their honeymoon. When she got home she found her father waiting for her.

===============

"Umm hi Dad. Were you waiting for me?" Gohan shook his head, still staring at the fire which had now dwindled down to the size of a burning match. Pan swallowed hard. "Well, I just wanted to see you before I left. We're going to America to see a few of the states, then to Paris. We should be back in a month or so." Gohan still didn't answer. Pan's mouth tightened. She had hoped to find some connection between the two. Less than a year ago she and her father had been inseparable, but now there was nothing. She nodded her head, despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "Okay then, I better go. I'll see you when I get back."

Pan left, closing the door to her father, the life she once knew, and every chance she had of ever getting it back.


	4. Chapter 3 Alternative: Marriage

No More  
Chapter Three: Marriage 

Trunks and Gohan sat together as the lilac haired man waited for his bride-to-be to come down for the wedding. Both stared directly at each other, a deadly silence surrounding them. Finally Gohan spoke.

"So, what do your parents have to say about this?"

"They have no objections, if that's what you mean."

"Even your father?"

"Nope. He's got nothing against Pan. Thinks a strong girl like her could do me some good."

Gohan scoffed. "That's just like him."

"Maybe, but atleast he's no coward."

"Coward?"

"Yes. You don't want Pan to leave. You're afraid of losing her. That's why you don't want me to marry her." Gohans lip twitched as his ki rose, catching Trunks' attention.

"That has nothing to do with it." Gohan snapped.Trunks smirked, realizing he had been right in his guess.

"No, no, it has everything to do with it." he stated. "You really are scared."

"So what?"

Trunks laughed, angering Gohan. "And all this time I thought I was the problem." The silence between the two returned, only to be broken by Trunks speaking once more. "I don't understand Gohan-san, why did you try to separate us in the first place?"

"I" For the first time he could remember, Gohan found himself truly at a loss for words. After several minutes he sighed, walking over towards the stairs. "Pan! Come down here!"

"Yes?" Pan asked, walking down. She froze, fearing the worst when she saw Trunks, but calmed when he smiled back at her.

"Umm I've decided that, I won't object to you marrying Trunks. I know you would have gone ahead and done it anyway, but I know this is important. Don't get the wrong idea now though. I still have my doubts, but Trunks has proven that he deserves a chance at this. Just know I'll be watching the two of you."

Pan then hugged her father for the first time in nearly a year. "Thank you Daddy."

===============

"You better take care of my niece man." Goten stood, fixing his shirt while Trunks adjusted his own clothes in the mirror.

"You know I will. Hey, thanks for not ratting on me."

"Huh?"

"About me and Pan."

"You knew that I knew?" Goten asked. He had noticed Pan and Trunks together a few times, but didn't realize Trunks had seen him too.

"Yeah. You're a true friend. Don't worry, I won't let you down."

===============

Pan stood in the doorway, gazing happily at the group of people gathered at the front of the room. She chuckled inwardly as she looked them all over. Vegeta's refusal to wear a suit would make the scene seem rather peculiar to anyone else, but to Pan it was perfect. There were no suits, no matching dresses or corsages. Goten wore an orange gi, like the one he wore as a child, and next to him Vegeta stood in the dark blue saiyan unitard, along with white boots and gloves. Across from them, Videl stood in shorts, and a long sleeve shirt covered by a yellow tank top with the word "FIGHT" written on it. Bulma stood in a red dress, and Bra stood next to her in a red skirt, shirt and headband with knee high boots. Between them all Trunks stood wearing khaki shorts, and a black shirt, with a tan jacket and a blue bandana.

"Are you ready?"

Pan spun around to face her father who wore her grandfathers gi. She smiled, touching the fabric.

"You look just like Jii-chan. I still wish you and mom had worn your Saiya-man outfits though." Gohan laughed as the music began in the next room. Slowly Pan took her father's hand and walked into the room. She wore jeans and her red T-shirt, lined on the edges with yellow trim. Her ebony hair was covered by an orange bandana, and from that an out of place veil hung. Everyone turned to watch her, smiles on their faces. Pan took the time to look at each of them as she made her way to the front.

Kuririn sat with his wife Juuhachi-gou, his daughter Marron and Master Roshi. Roshi's sea turtle sat in the aisle next to them. Yamcha was there with Puar and Oolong. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs sat in front, and across from them Chichi sat crying with tears of joy, next to Mr. Satan, who was crying as well. Ubuu sat alone, as did Paris, Gotens girlfriend. There were some people missing, those who had not been seen in some time, and those who had passed one, like Goku. Still, there was enough to fill Pan's heart with joy. She and her father reached the altar and he stepped aside, standing next to Vegeta. Pan smiled as she stood along Trunks and the priest' began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two half-breeds" Trunks shot Dende a sharp look as the god continued. "Ahem, marriage is a blessed thing etceteras etceteras, I think we've all heard this before so can I just skip it?" Pan groaned before waving her hand at him. "Go on."

"Now then, Trunks. Do you take Pan to have and to hold, love and cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death, by Gohan beating your ass for using his daughter, do you part." A few laughs were heard in the crowd as Pan glared momentarily at her father who smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. And do you Pan take Trunks to have and to hold, love and cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death, or running home to Daddy, do you part."

"Yes. I do."

"Okay. Rings?"

Bra and Goten walked over, giving the rings to the couple, then stood back. Trunks slowly placed the ring on Pan's finger, followed by Pan placing one on his own.

"If no one objects to this marriage" Pan glanced nervously at her father, and felt an instant relief as he shook his head smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Trunks pulled the veil from Pan face, letting it float to the floor. They kissed happily, as their friends all cheered in their honor. When the two finally parted everyone went outside Kami's Temple to celebrate.

===============

"Let's see. The next two are Pan and Trunks! Alright, it's the happy couples first fight!" Kuririn cheered and stepped to the side as Pan and Trunks moved to the center of the group.

"GO!"

The two attacked each other without much force. They taunted each other, jumping close, then dodging their attacks. Their friends all cheered from the side. Bulma and Videl each yelled for their own child, in a contest on their own, trying to make themselves heard over each other. Finally Goten jumped in, charging Trunks from behind. "Hey! When'd you join this fight?"

"Now!"

Videl laughed and jumped in as well. Trunks yelled in frustration. "This isn't fair, three against one!"

"Too weak to handle it son?"

Vegeta flew in and a battle between the two families began. Videl stepped back, vastly overpowered and Gohan took her place, taking Vegeta while Pan and Goten fought Trunks. Eventually everyone who had ever fought joined in so that Marron, Bra, Bulma and her parents, Mr. Satan and Parisu watched from the side, along with Dende and Mr. Popo. They all laughed and cheered, extremely happy even though they couldn't join in. The fight lasted well into the night, until only Pan, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta stood, still willing to continue.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now!" Chichi, Bulma and Videl called everyone to the other side of the tower, where tables of food were laid out, as well as several multi layered cakes. It was a basic meal for many of them, but it was the company made it a feast.

==================================================

So, was that last line cheesy enough for ya? Sorry bout that, it's just what came to mind.

I know the mood of the story really changed suddenly in this chapter. It's because I wrote the first two chapters one right after the other, and this one after I ate dinner so I was in a different mood when I wrote this. Sorry it happened, and I know it happens in the alternate ending too. u.u I'm so disappointed in myself for letting this happen. Sigh. Oh well, just let me know what you thought. I mean, I could be wrong but I won't know unless you tell me. 

Panny


End file.
